ROTG's OC : Patricia Johnson
by unknown-for-life
Summary: This is a story about a girl name Patricia Johnson, who met Jack Frost 10 days before Christmas. I'm suck at summary so here's the point, she became a guardian but reader have to read to know what guardian she is. Patricia is my OC so OC haters, please stay away and this is my first fanfic so it might be sucks. . . Thank you, readers who have read my fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

In 1745, on a chilly autumn's night, a cried had burst out in the peaceful village of Kingsbridge, England. The cause of the noise was a newborn child. She is Mayor Johnson's first child. Though he wanted his first child to be a boy, he was still happy that God blessed him a healthy child. His wife slept after giving birth to the child with a smile on her face. He was thinking about naming his first child when a clover flew in the room. He thought of the name Patricia when the clover landed on his child forehead. People witnessed the birth of the child were very happy, but something was bugging them : the Mayor's family were all blonde when the child had raven-haired like the night sky on a moonless night.

_Time skip to 1750_

The child grown up with happiness and she was misunderstood as a witch because her hair and beautiful black eyes. She was sad but the warmth from her family healed her wound. She didn't have many friends, all the friends she had was the workers in her father's mansion, her tutors, her nanny and books in her father's library. She was fond of book when she turned 4. One day, when she was playing hide and seek with her nanny, she hid in her father's library and that's the time when she became a bookworm and wore glasses. She grew up as a loveable, smart, cute, polite, sociable, long-haired girl who likes wearing dresses.

But life isn't always the same . . .

When she turned 10, her father sent her to the nearest school, hoping his daughter will make new friends. But the result wasn't as he expected. On the first day at school, his daughter was walking to her class when a girl from nowhere, hit her with a racquet and ran away. Luckily, her glasses didn't break into pieces. Since then, she wasn't the same anymore, though some of her personalities still remained the same. She cut her hair short and donated all her dresses to a workhouse and all was left was trousers, shirts, … She turned to be a cold, tomboyish girl. She went stronger and stronger while helping the maids with chores and carrying crates. She usually locked herself in her father's library reading books or rearranged the books in perfect order.

Her life flowed like that until 1758, the year she turned 13. On a full-moon night in December, she met Jack Frost. It wasn't a friendly meeting. She was looking at the moon through her opened window when she heard something on her roof. She quickly grabbed her jacket .She began climbing through her bedroom's window after making sure that her parents and younger baby brother were asleep soundly in the master's bedroom. She climbed up the roof and saw a white-haired boy.

"Who are you?"

"Wait. You can see me?"

"Obviously, the moon is bright tonight."

"I'm Jack Frost."

"I'm Pat Johnson. Nice to meet you."

"'Pat' as for 'Pattrick'?"

"No. It's for Patricia."

"Oh, sorry! I thought you were a boy."

"It's okay. I get that a lot, every time my father has guests. Um. When you said 'you can see me', what did you mean, Frost?"

"I wasn't being seen by many. And just call me 'Jack'."

"Okay. You're name is similar to a god named 'Jack Frost' in one of the books I read about mythologies. What a coincidence. And if may I ask, what were you doing on my house's roof?"

"Er. . . That's . . ."

"You saw me while flying around, right?"

"Yeah. Wait! How did you know?!"

"Guessing."

"And you was right."

"Since you aren't a burglar, I'll be going now?"

"Hey, wait?"

"Do you want to have a chance to fly like birds?"

"Hm. I do want to see the moon for a closer view. So, yes."

"Here, take my hand."

"Roger that."

Jack jetted up toward the moon. Patricia held his hand so tight that he felt an ache.

"Aw. Don't be so afraid."

"No, I'm not"

After receiving such a cold reply, Jack didn't even have enough courage to piss off the mortal who was flying with him.

"Wow, the moon sure is brighter!"

"See, told you it would be fun."

"You didn't even mention a single word."

Patricia came back to the cold her. The flight ended up in a silent.

"Thanks, Jack."

"Your welcome, Pat."

"I guess this isn't me every time I meet someone new. But can we be friends?"

"Friends!"

They said goodbye and Patricia waved until she couldn't see Jack anymore. She closed the window. Instead of sleeping, she took a candle, lighted it and ran to her father's studies. Where she found a pile of newspaper, she began digging through it until she found what she need : The newspaper reported the missing of Jackson Overland Jack Frost. She left the studies after cleaned up the mess she made, with the papers she needed.

She read it in her room and compared the picture of the missing boy with her memory about Jack Frost. It matched. But something concerned her : If Jackson was missing in America, how in the world did he appear on her roof in England?!  
'I must ask him next time we meet.'  
Pat closed the newspaper. Hid it somewhere in her room and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mayor Johnson's mansion was situated near a forest. One morning, around 7:00 but it was still dark, a figure opened the employees' door and ran into the forest. It was Patricia and she was holding a pair of skates. Though the morning was cold, Patricia just wore a shirt with a jacket outside ,loosen-pants and bare feet. Before sneaking out, she told a footman in her mansion that she'll be going skating. She ran into the forest, to where she'd like to call : Her hiding spot. She've told no one about this place. It was a large space in the forest with a lake in the middle ( It only took her 15 minutes to run there ). As she expected, Jack was sleeping on an old tree near the lake hugging his staff. She put on her skating-shoes and skated around to warm up a bit till she decided to wake Jack up. She looked at her watch ( her father gave her a pocket watch on her 12 birthday as a present she request from him ), winded it and it was 7:30. She put her watch inside her pocket and began throwing snowballs at Jack.

"Gah! HEY!"

"..."

Jack woke up when he fell down the tree and landed on the soft snow. Lucky for him that he slept on a branch that was only 1m higher than the ground. Patricia just looked at him with her cold eyes.

"What was that for?!"

"..."

Receiving silences as answers, Jack knew the one assaulted him was Patricia Johnson, whom he met two days ago at midnight.

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

"It's already passed 7:30 so you should be up."

"But it's winter."

"Then good luck going to sleep now."

After finished her line, Patricia skated away.

"Hey, wait!"

Jack grabbed his staff, then tried to catch up with her and started a conversation with her.

"Why did you skate away?"

"Because you wanted to sleep."

"I didn't say that."

"Your reaction said so. By the way Jack, can I ask you some question?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Do you have any decent memory before you die?"

"Nope."

"..."

"..."

...

"Why are you asking anyway?"

"Just curious." Not at all! She spent the whole day yesterday digging in her father's library to find a book about 'Children' Guardians', one about how to revive people ( no idea how it got here ) and it 50% turned useless.

"*sigh*"

"Why are you sighing?"

"Oh nothing." She noticed the time : 7:45. 15 minutes before her parents waking-up-time.

"I have to go now. See you again."

"Let me help you go home!"

"Pardon? WOAH!"

She only had time to release a awe when Jack took her hand by surprise and lifted her up, flew her back home.

He landed at 7:50, 10 minutes early.

"Thanks, Jack."

"Your welcome."

"Bye. See you again."

"Can I have a snow ball fight with you next time we meet?" His cyan eyes lighted up with hopes.

"I suppose yes. You want to have it at morning or night?"

"Okay. BYE! See you next time!"

"Wait! You haven't answer my question!"

But Jack disappeared into the forest.

'Great. Now I have to get change and greet my parents. Then go dig in the library.' Thought Patricia when she entered her home.

8:15, at the dinning room

"Good morning, dear parents."

"Likewise, Patricia. You look happy today, am I right?"

"Maybe you're vision is fooling you father. Since I have finish my breakfast, I'm going to the library. Miss Sophie, would you mind call me in my room when it's lunch time and bring me my father's today's newspaper when he's done reading it?"

"Yes, Young Lady."

"Thank you. Have a nice breakfast, my dear parents. And have a nice day at work, father."

"Thank you, Patricia. Have a nice day."

"Same to you, father." Patricia finished the sentence as she left the dining room.

"Miss Sophie, do you think Patricia is acting older than her age?"

"Master, to be honest, I think the Young Lady is acting like a mature boy. I am sorry if that offended you."

"Oh no, it didn't. My dear wife, since Christmas is near, would you like to go with me on a shopping trip this afternoon?"

"Yes, of course, my darling husband."

"Miss Sophie, would you mind report the other worker to tell the things they want for Christmas to us?"

"Yes, Master."

"Thank you."

Back to Patricia, as she was reading a book about Turtle Island - America, she heard a tap on a window behind her reading desk and she saw Jack, tapping his staff against the glass and froze the surface. She got up, opened the door to let him in as his brownish jacket fluttered blocking the cold wind from entering the large room with which was heated up because of the fireplace.

"Why are you wearing boy's clothes?"

"Hello Jack. It was a rude way to start a conversation without saying 'hello' there."

"Sorry! Hi Pat!"

"To answer you curiosity, I'm wearing boy's clothing because I feel comfortable in these rather than fluffing around in a dress."

"But other girls I saw wear dresses?"

"Not everyone is the same, Jack."

"What you're reading anyway?"

"A book about Turtle Island."

"Why don't you go outside and play like anyone else?"

"That's when I have my father's permission or sneaking out of the house with the workers covering my back, Jack."

"You sure have a boring life."

"Yet I am fine with it." Patricia closed the book and began walking to the shelves to find a new one.

"You want to read one?"

"What do you have?"

"I don't know what interest you so you'll have to find one you're own."

"Fine." Jack frowned, closed the window and put his staff on the nearest couch he saw.

He took out a random while Patricia took out 'The Journey of Niels Klim to the World Underground' by Ludvig Holberg. And they began reading their chosen books.

2,5 minutes later,

"*yawn*"

"You should cover your mouth when you yawn, Jack." Too late! He fell asleep.

"*sigh* You can't just sleep like that." No choice, Patricia gave Jack a piggy-back-ride to the couch that had Jack's staff on it.

"There! Now you can sleep soundly!"

Patricia saw the book Jack was reading :

'Sonnets of Love and Death' by Jean de Sponde.

'How did the bloody hell he ended up reading reading one of mom's favorite book?!' She thought.

She sat down on the floor in front of the couch, after putting the Jean de Sponde's book back in place, she continued reading the book she was reading.

She heard the creaking sound of the door, she stood up as she saw Miss Sophie bringing in a tray ( a teapot, 2 cups ). Judging from the smell, it was herbal tea, a newspaper and a plate filled of scones.

"Your tea and snacks, Young Lady."

"Thank you, Miss Sophie. Please put on this table ( the table in front of her). "

"If you need anything, please call me."

"Yes, I will."

"May I excuse myself."

"Yes, you may."

"Thank you."

Sophie left the room, she giggled 'If Young Lady was a boy, I'd totally fall for her.' And ran to do her work.

Back in the library,

'Looked like she didn't see Jack.' Patricia thought. She began pouring herbal tea into a cup and sipping it while sitting on a chair opposite the couch Jack was sleeping on. Ate a few scones and got back to her reading business. She poured another cup of tea when Jack bursted out from his nap.

"Something smells good."

"That's herbal tea, if you were wondering."

"Wah-?"

"There's still some scones if you want to eat. I'll find you a book." Patricia stood up put her cup down , headed to the shelves and brought back 'Gulliver's Travel' by Jonathan Swift. She noticed the empty plate as she walked toward the table.

"..."

"The scones were delicious."

"... Here's you're book."

"Thanks."

Patricia sat down and took a sip of the tea. 5 minutes later, she looked up from her book and saw Jack sleeping, again. She closed the book she had read twice before and took 'Gulliver's Travel' and The Journey of Niels Klim to the World Underground' back to the bookshelves. She finished the tea and brought it to the kitchen. It took 8 minutes to go and return. When she returned to the library, Jack was sleeping soundly on the couch. She sigh in depression, she sat on the chair she was sitting on before and fell asleep unnoticed.

When she woke up, she noticed her glasses was gone and Jack's cyan eyes blocking her vision.

"Wah?!"

"You look different when you're asleep."

"I don't think so." Then she shoved Jack's face out of her vision and quickly retrieved her glasses. She saw the couch wasn't cover in ice as the window. But Patricia was interrupted when Jack suddenly pinched her cheeks.

"Wow! They're really soft!"

"Can you please stop?" Patricia said in an intimidating voice.

"Aw, but they're really so-" He was cut off when Patricia gave him an elbow-punch right in hi abdomen which paralysed him. She had no choice now since it was about 45 minutes until lunch so she grabbed the newspaper and dragged Frost to her room ( she can be harsh sometimes when it gets off her limit ). Luckily, no one was there on her way back to her room.

After 2 minutes of traveling between rooms, she opened her bedroom door, revealed a white walled room with a pretty large bed and some other pieces of furniture. She put Jack on a chair near the window and jumped on her bed, put the newspaper on one side. She fell asleep immediately, Jack thought that she needed some rest so he flew from her window, toward the forest. 40 minutes later, at 12:00, Patricia woke up since she was called by Sophie to have lunch.

After lunch and some hygiene business, Patricia came back to her room and went to sleep. She didn't know that the white-haired boy is watching her through the window. He smiled and flew away.

She slept until 4 in the afternoon, she woke up and went downstairs, seeing her parents putting on their coats.

"Patricia, we're going shopping. What would you like us to buy for you?"

She took out a list of books.

"These, ink, pens and papers, father."

"Why don't you come along with us?"

"I refuse, father."

"I guess there's no point in asking you to come along. What else do you need?"

"Hm. Can you ask Mrs. Dollen to come tomorrow and make me some new clothes. Last time was one and a half year ago."

"Anything else?"

"That is all, father. Thank you. And have a safe trip." Then she walked away, toward her bedroom.

"I just don't get it. Why can't she act like any other kids?"

Patricia entered her room, jumped on the bed, grabbed the newspaper and began reading it. When she finished reading it, it was already 5:00 according to her watch so she decided to walk to her father's studies, place it on one of the newspaper piles. She left the studies and headed toward the living room. But on her way there, she saw Jack tapping the window.

"Hi Pat!"

"Good afternoon Jack. How may I hel-" before she could finish her line, Jack took her hand and dragged her into the forest.

"*thump*" Patricia fell on the soft snow.

"Can you please explain why the bloody hell are you doing this?"

"What? You promise that you'll have a snowball fight with me."

"Oh, I did. But you didn't have to bloody drag me here!"

"Just to make sure that you wouldn't say 'NO'."

"bloody hell" Patricia formed a snowball and threw it at Jack while he didn't look.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"On the battlefield, you won't know when the enemy strike." Another snowball hit the floating Jack.

"Then eat these!" Jack created a bunch of snowballs.

"Now that's not fair." Patricia still held a cold face even when she was knock out by Jack's snowballs.

'So he can create snow and wind.'

"Er!"

"You cheeks are so soft!"

"Can you stop pinching me?!"

"But they're as soft as the snow!"

"I don't see the point hitting you right now, because you won't stop pinching me."

2 minutes later

"Have you done pinching, Jack? You're seriously hurting my cheeks!"

"Sorry. Hey Pat! Why don't you smile?"

"Smile?"

"Yeah, like this!" Jack formed a smile on Patricia face.

"The last time I smiled was before a girl hit me with a racquet."

"A racquet?!"

"Yes, she HIT me with A RACQUET."

"So that's why you became cold and isolated."

"For a carefree person, you actually think like that."

"Hey! Don't judge me!" That was the first time Jack saw Patricia smiled. But it turned back to her cold face very soon.

"You just smiled."

"Yes, I did."

"So you're not a person who doesn't know what is fun!"

"*thump*" Jack fell on the snow after Patricia hit him in the waist.

"That was pretty offensive, Jack."

"Urgh. I really should know my manners?" That's when Patricia laughed. She hadn't feel so good in 3 years.

"Thanks for helping me get my smile back, Jack." Back to the cold face.

"Your welcome!"

"I think I can only show you my smile. Because if I show others, they will think it's strange."

"Okay! Let's get you back to the mansion!"

"Yes."

Jack took Patricia's hand and flew to the forest-side-mansion. They landed on Patricia's bedroom's window.

"Thanks for the trip, Jack." Patricia smiled.

"Your welcome."

"See you next time!"

"Bye!"

"Goodbye!" Patricia closed the window and ran toward the door but she didn't forget to waved goodbye to the boy outside the window.

Jack flew back to the forest, landed on the ground near the frozen lake, he decided to touch a tree near him and it began to appear ice covering the spot he touch.

'Strange. I'm this cold but she didn't give a word about it."

On the sky, the moon appeared . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Jack became Patricia's best friend. She went skating more often to have snowballs' fight with him. She still kept her reading hobby and made Jack at least read a book without falling asleep. When summer came, she said goodbye to Jack and made him promise to come back when winter come. The time just flowed like like until Patricia turned 16. But this event I'll be telling you is when Patricia turned 15.

On her birthday, her father decided to open a party to celebrate this day even when his daughter refuse to have such a social event. Her mother made her to wear a reddish dress like this : . /tumblr_m8pqevlkeW1rc13nxo1_ ,put on a flower hair clip and go make friends. She frowned and went down the stairs to the party room. Where she noticed a group of 15-year-old handsome boys standing in front of the door, blocking her way.

"Good evening, Antonio, Francis and Bernard."

"Good evening, señorita." As the Spanish boy held her hand to kiss a it, the French boy grabbed her other hand.

"No, the little Mademoiselle is dancing with me, Antonio."

"No! Signorina is going to dance with me, Francis!" The Italian jumped in.

'Dad sure is a socialist.' She thought.

"What are you guys doing?" A German accent spoke.

"Good evening, Walter." Patricia spook calmly, controlling her wrath toward the trio who were trying to dance with her.

"It's been a long time, Patricia."

"Likewise, Walter." She released herself out of the trio' arms.

"My gift to you." The German handed out a big box.

"Thank you, Walter." Patricia received it without any difficulties. "Ah! Miss Sophie, can you bring this to my room?"

"Yes, Young Lady."

"Thank you."

"Patricia?"

"Yes, Walter."

"May I have this dance with you?"

"I refuse, Walter. Even though I am the main character tonight, I refuse to dance with anyone. My apologises. Now if you may excuse me." Patricia walked inside the room leaving the four boys standing outside froze because such a cold response.

"What a cold personality, oui?" The French brook the awkward silence.

"That's what I like about her, different than other girls. Not wanting dresses, accessories, cute stuffs and others." The German spoke.

"Oh. I see someone has fallen for señorita."

"Signorina sure is different from other girls. I, too, have fall for her."

They talked without noticing a group of beautifully dressed girls, staring at them.

"Why do they also pay their attention toward that poorly dressed Patty?!"

"I don't know."

The four boys entered the room, trying to find Patricia. Francis saw her leaning by the window in a boyish pose. He went to her spot to start a conversation with her when he heard : "Father, I'm going back to my room."

- "I see that you're not used to this. Go rest in your room." - "Thank you, father." He saw Patricia departed the room but didn't follow her because he remembered one time she hit him real hard in the arm ( luckily it didn't break ).

"Hey Francis! Have you found señorita ?"

"Mademoiselle went to her room."

"Signorina left? How boring . . ."

"I think the main reason why she left is you guys."

And the group started to argue.

Back to Patricia, she went to her room, changed into a shirt and losen pants. She exited the room, headed to the library. She entered the library, lighted up the candles, grabbed a book about mythologies on the shelves and sat down a chair, began reading the book. She heard a tap on the door so she turned around and saw Jack at the window. She stood up and walked to the window. As she was opening it, she heard noises in the hallway. She quickly let Jack in, closed the window and told him to hide. Jack hid deep inside the library where it was very dusty and no one dared to come. As Jack disappeared in the dark, the four boys came in.

"What do you need in the library?" Patricia talked with a deadly aura started to form around her.

"Oh sorry. Moi just wondering if Mademoiselle is okay."

"Thank you, but I don't need your company. Please return to the party."

"But ..."

"Now!" With just a shout came from Patricia, the boys ran away after closing the door. She walked to where Jack is with a candle in her hand. She saw Jack stood in front of a statue, holding his head.

"Are you okay, Jack."

"Try bumping your head into a statue."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Whose statue is it anyway?"

"There's a candle over there. Let me light it first." As Patricia lighted the candle, the deepest place of the library was light by candles from every corner. And there they saw it, the statue of Jack Frost ( the god ).

"Woah!"

"How did it get here?!"

"What did you mean, Pat?"

"This statue, the last time I saw it was 5 years ago and it was situated in the mainland!"

"What?!"

"Look there's a plate and a line craved on the base of the statue. It says : Only the purest can flow."

"What does it mean?"

"Jack, create a snowball!"

"Roger!" Jack created a snowball and placed it on the plate. The statue suddenly moved, it rotated upward, revealed a small secret compartment. Patricia shoved her hand inside and took out an green amulet shaped a 4 leaves clover.

"Woah!"

"Pat, put it on."

"How can you be so carefree? I don't know who's the owner of this a-"

"*clapping*" Jack and Patricia turned around to see the source of the clapping.

"Mother?"

"Well done, Patricia. You have solved the riddle of Jack Frost."

"Pardon?"

"You've grown, Patricia."

"?"

"You have showed me that you have what it takes to be the next owner of this amulet, Patricia." Her mother took the amulet from Patricia's hand and helped her wear it.

"What did you mean, mother?"

"You'll see, when the time comes, my dear child." She turned around, facing her back at Patricia and left the room.

"What was that all about, Pat?"

"I don't know, Jack. But I'm sure that this amulet has something to do with my future."


	4. Chapter 4

In 1760, only 1 minute remained until New Year, a girl with a shirt, loosen pants and men shoes was standing in her room. That was Patricia.

'1 minute until New Year. I wonder where Jack is?' Patricia put her pocket watch on the table and walked toward the window. Looking at the falling snow, she couldn't stop herself from smiling. 30 second until new year, she opened the window to let the wind take away all the air of that last year when Jack appeared from nowhere, hugging her at the exact moment when the year 1761 came.

"Hi Pat!"

"Hi Jack."

"..."

"..."

...

"Jack, you're suffocating me."

"Oh, sorry, Pat!"

Patricia looked at the snow as they fell into the ground when she noticed someone holding her 4-year-old brother.

"What?!" She quickly grabbed her jacket, jumped down the window, landed safely on the snow and chased after the kidnapper.

"Get inside the room, Jack."

"What?"

"I'll be back!" Luckily, the snow stopped falling so Patricia can chased after the kidnapper quicker.

The kidnapper ran inside the forest but suddenly stop, he put the baby down and stepped forward a few step then stopped. Patricia took the chance to grabbed the baby and tried to see the kidnapper's face, her jaw dropped : in front of her was a wolf, eating the poor old man who kidnapped her brother.

"Rest in peace, Mr. You did a good thing."

The man let out a smile and died. Patricia ran afterwards but the meat-eater caught her scent and chased after her. Patricia looked behind and saw the wolf chasing after her and closer and closer. She looked at her brother, he was sleeping so peacefully without knowing the danger. She felt so desperate because she promised Jack to return.

"JACK!" That was her last word before she tripped and hit her head on a rock.

Jack heard her scream and jetted out of her bedroom, headed toward where he thought the scream came from. But he was too late. All he saw was his friend lying on the snow, bleeding, her crimson blood dyed the snow into a beautiful colour. He felt so miserable and sad. Then he saw a wolf approaching Patricia. He immediately froze the wolf. When he took a nice look at the frozen stiff predator, he noticed that it was pure black. He knew that it was Pitch's creation. He looked up and saw the moon, it was shining and its light concentrated shining Patricia's corpse. He jumped to grab Patricia's brother and he saw Patricia turning into an immortal. Her amulet turned into a staff. Her clothes remained the same. The moon stopped shining and disappeared into the night sky. Jack saw Patricia sat up and opened her eyes, revealed two crimson red orbs.

"Jack?"

"Pat!" Jack jumped to hug Pat and knocked her down on the snow.

"Bloody hell, Jack!" Even though she said that, Patricia smiled.

"Wait, where's my brother?" Patricia and Jack realised that Jack left her brother lying on the snow, luckily the little boy was wearing warm.

"You're so careless, Jack!" Patricia took out her jacket and wrapped around her brother.

"Let's go back my house for a second. I need to do something first."

"Wait, Pat! Aren't you cold?"

"No, not at all. Why are you asking?"

"Because my body temperature is really low." He touched a branch and ice covered the spot he touched.

"Maybe I'm different?" Patricia shrugged and grabbed Jack's arm. "Come on. Where's the carefree Jack I know?" Jack smiled.

Patricia grabbed her staff and they ran back to the mansion, Patricia put her brother inside his room, on his bed. Then she grabbed her jacket and left a note to her parents. After that she left her home.

After dying, Patricia became a daring person. She likes to see people test their luck, doesn't afraid to adventure, taking risk yet she still keeps her tomboyish, books-loving personality. She became the Guardian of Luck.


End file.
